The Journey of the Knight King and the Crimson Queen
by Kogane1089
Summary: His quest was supposed to be finished but yet here he was, reborn in a unfamiliar world with the people he bonded with were gone. A girl with red hair who wants to prove her worth with her own power. Their paths would cross which is destined. This is their story.
1. Prologue

Author Notes:

Hi there,

This would be my fanfiction again after for some years. I am surprised that Godsword of Zero, my other fanfic is received well…in a way, but when I read that again I kinda cringed =/ Gonna tell you something though, I wrote that fanfiction WITHOUT knowing the whole story or rather I just wrote that on a whim, resulting in a huge mess, a less thought out plot and hitting a wall.

After some soulsearching and some lessons, I would like to start writing again. Initially I was thinking if I would do an OC Senran Kagura story (a brutal OC with many factions not just shinobi's or a RE:Zero X God Eater (involves a badass Subaru as one of the top ranking God Eater wielding a scythe, giving him a motif of the Grim Reaper) or a FFXV x Rakudai Kishi fanfiction ( which I would do now.) The problem on the first one is I am going to repeat my mistake on GoZ (lacks material), the second one well….I think I will gonna need more research =/

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

The worst snowstorm in recent memory is engulfing the town. Everybody with a radio were hearing the warning that no one should be outside and to secure everything for a bad Winter, yet a young figure could be found walking alone in the raging winds of the storm.

A young boy is walking through the forest in the biting snowstorm. His movements are getting slower as he is letting despair swallow his heart. Aimlessly he continues on, with his lifeless eyes staring at the snow covered ground.

"Useless."

"A shame in the family."

"Trash."

"Waste of space."

The whispers he remembers from his family members continue to enter his mind as he walks on, and then he stumbles and falls face first into the snow. Probably because of hunger, stress, but also the lack of will to live, he can't find it within himself to rise up. The boy continues to lie in the snow, letting himself to be buried.

"… Perhaps this would be best for me. I… I hope that in my next life, if I can wish…I…"

Everything fades to black.

* * *

He was in the backseat of a car, moving through the dark night, Lamp Posts illuminating the seemingly endless highway that stretches on and on. The boy stares blankly in front of him as he tries to organize his thoughts.

"Where am I? I… remember I was walking in the storm… what happened? Why am I here?"

"Noctis? Is there something wrong?"

The voice spoke with a gentle yet firm tone that he hasn't heard in a long time. Usually it's either an abusive or condensing tone that he would hear from other people… but this, it sounds familiar, but at the same time it isn't.

"No, nothing dad."

' _Dad?'_

Noctis, or rather Ikki, being surprised by the reflexive answer that he spoke, looked at the person he called Dad, and that person wasn't the father that he knew. This was a bearded man who looks older than he seems and has a regal aura that emanates from him. The man gently smiled as he patted his Son's hair.

"You have sure grown up, my Son. It has been a while since I last saw you."

Familiar memories suddenly entered Ikki's head. Memories of Noctis' journey, his friends, who he calls brothers, and his last memory: sacrificing himself to save the world from eternal night.

"Dad… Why did I live again? Just to suffer? Isn't it enough that I lost my life, my home, my friends, you… and her?" The young boy sadly asked his Father.

"…It was my wish."

"WHY!?"

"I just want you to live your life again. It hurts me that you were like an ox, raised just to be slaughtered… I wanted to atone for that."

"But what is the use of that if everyone isn't there! I am just alone…"

The older man looks away from him, before replying. "It was the painful price that has to be paid."

Noctis looked away from his father, both of them became silent as the car continued to move on the highway.

"You know Dad… I always regretted that my last words to you that day were not good enough." Noctis muttered as he broke the silence.

"…It is alright. I just wanted you to be safe, so I tried to be as detached as possible from you, lest you suspect that Nibelheim would attack that day." Regis Caelum Lucis explained to his Son. Silence reigned inside the car for a while, Noct looked away and muttered,

"Sorry..."

"...What for?"

"For ruining the kingdom, letting Ardyn cover the world in darkness for 10 years, and letting Luna die." Noctis apologized.

"I know it would be presumptuous for me to say, but it can't be helped. Even so, you managed to make things alright after your sacrifice. Right?" Regis kindly explained.

"…"

"That's why I wanted you to live again, I want you to explore the life that you had been deprived of. A sincere wish from your worthless Father who threw a huge responsibility on your young shoulders."

The boy slowly looked at his father, who was smiling gently, the same smile he wore before they departed, and then Noctis noticed something.

"Dad… Wait, why are we slowing down? "

The car slowly stopped on the side of the highway before automatically opening the door next to Noctis.

Regis released Noctis' seatbelt before resting his hand on his Son's shoulder. "I have unsealed your memories. Now everything that is rightfully yours will now be at your side. Farewell my wayward Son, I hope, when we meet again, you will tell me everything you experienced. The life you will live, the friends you will encounter, the woman you will love and cherish, the family you will make and the convictions that you will stand for." The Father slowly pushed his Son out of the car, smiling sadly as he let his Son be pulled out into the dark.

"Wait Dad! We aren't finished yet! I want to talk-"

Everything faded to black again.

* * *

Noctis, or rather his new life as Ikki, slowly rose up from the snow, then he gradually opened his eyes… which shined with a red light.

BOOM!

An explosion shook the whole forest. At the center of it Ikki was standing in a shallow crater, surrounded by 14 crystalline weapons, each with a different shape, orbiting him. He acknowledged each of the weapons of his Armiger as they passed in front of him.

The Sword of the Wise

The Axe of the Conqueror

The Bow of the Clever

The Swords of the Wanderer

The Blade of the Mystic

The Star of the Rogue

The Sword of the Tall

The Shield of the Just

The Mace of the Fierce

The Scepter of the Pious

The Trident of the Oracle

The Katana of the Warrior

and lastly the Sword of the Father.

Ikki then noticed a New Weapon in his Armiger, yet it was strangely familiar. He reached for it and it materialized in his hand. He smiled as he recognized the sword that has been always been his side.

"It's been a while partner."

The Ultima Blade, the Sword formerly known as the Engine Blade, which was given to him by his Father. He swung it a few times before slicing the air in front of him. A tree a short distance away cleanly split in half, even though the blade didn't make contact with it.

"I guess my journey starts here again."

Ikki slowly rose to the air before disappearing into the thin air, leaving only crystalline dust on the spot.

The next morning, the storm had stopped, but that wasn't the focus of the news.

Locals heard a loud explosion from deep in the forest yesterday, but they couldn't investigate due to the storm that was happening. After the weather had cleared, they searched the area and they can't believe what they saw.

A large, shallow crater was formed in the middle of the forest from the explosion and also there was crystal dust floating on the air. The particles seem only to float in the crater, baffling the locals and the research team sent there.

Even now, no one was able to figure out what happened that day.

* * *

*Years later*

Kurono Shinguuji was panting and on one knee.

This was a real surprise to her, to think that she, the "World Clock", the third most powerful Blazer in the world, was in this situation. It was supposed to be a last minute entrance exam that would be forgotten by the end of the day, but here she was, at the mercy of the examinee. She told the examinee that if he could defeat her now, she would let him enter the Academy, regardless of the circumstances and rank, no questions asked. She even offered him a handicap, that she will not use her powers, just pure close combat skill, but to her irritation this young man had the nerve to respectfully decline and asked her to come at full strength or else he will crush her without mercy.

How stupid of her to bite the bait that he dangled in front of her.

Something whizzed down at her and, acting upon instinct, she dodged sideways as a huge, intricate sword smashed into her former spot. Clicking her tongue, she shot at him, but a strange barrier stopped the bullet she fired.

This day really was unlucky for her.

The young man hauled the huge sword out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder, then asked her with a humble tone. "Well? Is that enough for me to pass?"

 _*a few moments ago*_

Devices are the crystallization of the magic power of the Blazer and the form of the Device is determined by the Blazer's Soul. Normally only 1 or 2 forms can be manifested, but him? She counted at least 5 now. At the start of the match, intending to finish it quickly and call it a day, she took a pot shot at him with her handgun in Illusory Mode, but suddenly a shield appeared in his hand and blocked the bullet. At first, she thought the shield was his Device, but to her surprise, he threw the shield towards her and he _disappeared._ Following her instincts she jumped away and now a _sword_ was being thrust behind her by _him,_ appeared behind here. On reflex, she summoned her other handgun, and clashed it with the blade. Her balance was almost thrown off because of the weight of the strike. Using the momentum of the strike, she made distance between them and fired her pistols him, but then _it_ happened.

He just stood there as if to receive the attacks, she almost shouted at him for being a fool to let himself get shot, but there was _something_ that blocked her bullets. She endlessly fired, but there was _something_ that blocked all her attacks, and eventually she was able to make out the appearance of that _something_.

"Weapons!?"

A Sword, a Staff, a Trident, a Shield, and a Mace were blocking her attacks in mid air, and it was seemingly automatic, forming an absolute defense that she couldn't hope to penetrate. She stopped firing from the shock that she can't do anything. The young man stood in front of her, still holding the sword that he summoned.

"I told you ma'am, if you don't take this seriously, I am going to crush you."

He let the sword he was holding to disappear and he summoned a _Crossbow_ of all things and started to fire at her.

"TWANK"

She dodged the bolt quickly. Desperate, she closed her distance to him, dodging every shot from him. If she can't take him on at range, she will try her luck in close combat. Kurono unleashed a kick, but he was able to parry it, and she smirked.

"If I can't shoot you from afar, how about this?"

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest.

"Good fight, but it seem-Ack!"

He slashed at her shoulder, but what's more surprising was he wasn't dead tired from being hit by her Illusory Form Bullets!

"HOW!?"

This is getting stranger and stranger… first he has many different Devices, he can teleport and now he was able to avoid that shot point blank!? To add insult to the injury, he summoned the crossbow back and rapidly fired at her.

"Ahh!"

Then it dawned at her, he was just playing with her. He could have finished this in one single blow, from anywhere, but since she wasn't taking him seriously, he showed her the vast difference between his power and hers.

"F+ rank my ass."

She's gonna kill the bastard who said that this boy is a "F+ rank"!

*Present*

Kurono just sighed as she tried to recover, this young man seems to still be fine, and was kind enough to let her rest. If that was the case…

"You told me to get serious right? I'm going to release my Noble Art right now."

The young man looked at her, and suddenly he apologized.

"Sorry, I need to make an impression to you, so I tried this approach. I will also be serious now."

Kurono then smiled before realizing something and screamed inside her mind.

' _THIS KID WASN'T SERIOUS YET!? WHAT THE F***!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?'_

The sound of breaking glass resounded to the area and in front of her, the boy was now surrounded by weapons, floating in the air. 1,2,3 wait 14!? What more this kid could bring out!?

" _Ahh, screw this! I might regret this later but lets do it one last time."_ Kurono then positioned herself before asking Ikki.

"Tsk. Hey kid, are you ready now?"

"Yes ma'am." Ikki responded in kind.

And then they clashed.

* * *

Nene Saikyo also didn't expect this.

The boy was cute, exactly her taste in men, polite and a nice face, but what he was doing wasn't _normal_.

Since she was watching from afar, she was able to get a good view of what's happening. He was able to teleport, for god's sake! _Teleport_! She was fast, yes, but the kid? What's the use of being fast if your opponent was at your back already by the time you move to point B? What's more his Device, scratch that _Devices_ , 1 or 2 fine, but 5 is already out of the realm of possibility and those same weapons were able to defend the kid! And what's scarier is he can phase through attacks, which means no one could hit him no matter what they do. No wonder Kurono was at the boy's mercy, he is the worst match up ever for her, or anyone for that matter.

Reports said that he was an "F+" ranked Blazer, but to her, if she would appraise him on what she is seeing today, it would be "S+" easily. His abilities are "broken" in a sense. Also the kid knew how to use those weapons perfectly, as if he trained to all of them to absolutely mastery, which should be impossible for one so young.

"This kid…would bring us victory in the KoK."

Nene's thoughts were disturbed as she noticed her friend that was about to use her Noble Art which was so dangerous, that she was asked not to release it. She merely sighed as she thought that Kuruno was going too far now.

"Sheesh, I know you are getting cornered but-" She was cut short when suddenly the boy suddenly released a burst of light… and he was surrounded by 14 weapons floating on him.

The boy now had 14 weapons floating around him now. Is there anything in this world could match this absurdity? 14 Different Devices. Yeah, right. 'Must be a dream.' Nene started to plead in her mind, hoping at least her friend would somehow heard it.

' _Kurono, please stop this! This kid is too damn unpredictable! You can't just charge at him without any-'_

Goddamnit, she charged at him.

"Kurono…It was fun being friends with you."

And a huge explosion formed upon their clash, blowing Nene away.

* * *

Ikki stood in front of the unconscious Principal, trying to see if she has any grave wounds and upon inspection there were none."

Thank goodness."

This is the first time that he deployed the full Armiger, and to his surprise, it's still works well, even though he doesn't have the crystal which gives his bloodline powers. The weapons that he had in his past life were still in his possession, and what's more, the Royal Arms are complete and usable without draining his stamina excessively. He lifted her up and brought her to a nearby rock to let her recover.

He needed to do this, not for the need to brag about his power, but in order for him to not be questioned about his power level. Strangely the Armiger didn't register in the Blazer Assessment, so he would rather keep it secret. Judging from the reactions of the two evaluators, his skillset is not normal.

"Ikki Kurogane…right?"

The partner of the principal, Nene Saikyo, slowly approached him, wary because of his display. He noticed that her Devices were deployed just in case he tried to attack her.

"Yes?"

"Did you kill her?"

Upon being asked by that question, Noctis gasped and quickly explained.

"No! Why would I do that? I don't see the need to go all out on her!"

"What do you mean?"

Ikki sighed and stared at the sky, "As I recall, I said if she didn't release her full power, I would crush her, right? But I didn't say that I would respond in kind, no need for me to do that."

Nene's eyes widened, to think that he held back and was still able to defeat her friend, if that's the case, she might as well challenge-

"You will not win."

He read her intentions, and answered in kind. She about to move when suddenly multiple weapons appeared from thin air, surrounding her, stopping her movement. Ikki stared at her with a serene but firm expression as if he doesn't want to do this.

"Sorry ma'am, but it seems you are ready to attack me, so I had to do this…will you promise that you won't attack me? In exchange i will cease this."

Nene cautiously stared at the boy and then she gasped, behind Ikki, visages of 13 knights appeared, wielding the same weapons that he released in his fight. The knights silently staring at her, as if they were daring her to attack. For the first time, in many years, Nene felt something that she hadn't felt a long time: Fear.

"…Yes."

The weapons around her disappeared, and she was able to relax. Ikki then stared at the the horizon. Silence reigned for a while and then...

"You…what…no, who are you?" Nene asked.

Upon hearing that question, Ikki's expression suddenly changed, it's not from a boy but from a tired man who wants to rest from a long journey. It didn't belong to the 15 year old boy in front of her, but rather from someone who experienced trials that could break an ordinary man. After staring on the horizon he looked at her and answered her question.

"… A Lost King trying to find his place in this New World."

This is the start of the journey of the Knight King also known the Exalted One. The most powerful Blazer that walked upon this earth, the one who cannot be matched by mortal men. He who was loved by the Crimson Queen, glory upon her name, who had been at his side on his road to ascension, and led his kingdom to a new era of peace and prosperity that was unmatched.

*PROLOGUE END*

* * *

A/N again:  
Well I hope you liked the story. But it would be a while before i post a new chapter, but hey its better than being half assed train wreck. I know there were still kinks especially on the construction of the sentences but I would try to improve it along the way. Constructive Criticism also good, it gives another perspective that I might have overlooked. Well I would tell you now that Ikki/Noctis here would stomp almost everyone here on the story, if he wants to he could just summon the blades behind their head and call it a day but that would be pretty boring. Rakudai Kishi's charm is that Ikki was pretty weak and just worked his ass off but here he got a "cheat" in a way. He knows it but since he couldn't just use it in a wanton way that everyone would aim for his head. Personality wise, he would be a mix of Ikki and Noctis, similar to Haruto and Rio from SeiGensou (one of the best LN'S i ever read, the WN meanwhile you will get pissed because there is a character you would extremely hate like Kouki (anyone who read LN's is famillar with this guy, he is a staple for the "guy who thinks he does not do anything wrong") just read the LN.) so his interactions with some people will be vastly different from the original story. Also, I will base some of his movements on FF Versus (sudden teleportation, Weapons as shield) which you ask me is a pretty wasted chance, damnit. As for the Kingsguard? Nah, maybe no... I want the story to focus on his lonely journey.

If you have any questions just pm me or something.

Credits to aroneden for beta reading/editing this story, Thanks man, you really helped me!

Thanks!


	2. Prodigy KnightRestrained Knight

Chapter in 2

Prodigy Knight/Restrained Knight

In a hut on a secluded forest, there was an old man whose is a former shadow of himself was lying on a bed. He knew that his end was near, but in his heart, a lingering regret still trouble him. He didnt want to die like this, a disgrace for a warrior like him.

COUGH! COUGH!

"Hey Gramps, I told you to rest! Dont strain yourself now."

The young man who whom helped before was now taking care of him. He was ashamed, this was not supposed to go this way. He didnt want to be a burden for someone like this child. Such a shameful display.

"Forgive me boy, This body of mine isn't responsive as I would like to be. You must be on journey now, not taking care of this old fool. I am really fine now. I won't take it against you if you will go on your own way now."

The young man scowled and replied " And let you rot here? Sorry Gramps, I won't do that, after what have you have done for me, it would be really disgraceful for me, and you ain't gonna die yet you know."

The old man chuckled "What a cheeky brat, respect your- COUGH! COUGH!"

"What a stubborn old man" as the young man assisted the old man who was still coughing.

The old man waked up after a long rest, he looked at the young boy who was taking a nap. He remembered back then it was winter when he found him buried under the snow. He almost thought that the boy was dead, but he was surprised that the boy is still breathing. He carried him back to his hut and there he took care of him.

At first the boy was silent but overtime he opened up to him. For a child of his age, he was very reliable. He was able to hunt some game from the forest, was able to get some fish and chop firewood, a trait he rarely see these days to the current youth. One thing he also noticed was on some nights the boy would do campfire outside the house, and he would put four chairs, then he would sit on one them, and would just continue to stare at the fire with a solemn and sad aura.

"Still you are a mystery, boy. I hope you can forgive this old man."

The old man apologized as he stood up from his bed. He need to enact his plan now. The boy is needed for his plan, he doesn't want to die in the bed. A warrior like him should die in a battle, so his plan was to get his weapon from the cabinet and challenge the young man into a battle. If he kills the young man, he will commit suicide but if not then he will have no regrets in dying and he knew someone would carry his legacy.

He opened his closet and reached for a black katana inside. It was his partner back in his warriors days, and was able to match this "Blazers" as what they call themselves with only with skill and determination. At first he was able to completely defeat them but as the time passes, his body isn't that what it used to be, and after numerous strings of defeat, he quietly settled in this mountain.

He examined the sword that he pulled out. It's black luster and shine proves that it is ready for it's final battle.

"So you have decided."

He quickly turned around and saw the young man looking at him. The young man's expression was somber, as if he knew that this moment will come.

"Yes my boy, forgive the selfishness of this old bastard. It's either you will die or I would." the old man.

"...I understand."

* * *

"Huh?"

Noctis or now known as Ikki woke as he felt his fishing line was being pulled. He must have fell asleep.

"Oh yeah, that memory"

Shaking his head,Ikki pulled the line towards him, and then in a flash he captured a … boot.

"...God damn it, must been a stupid current."

He reached for his phone on his pocket and looked at the time.

"Oh it's time to go back now."

Ikki looked around his surroundings before unsummoning his fishing rod. He stretched for a while and then slowly walked back to his dorm.

* * *

"Blazers"

They are what they called, people who possess a gift of magic found only 1 in a 100. They possess a myriad of strange abilities from able to perform feats of strength, disappear from plain sight and control the elements. They could also summon weapons which they call "Device".

To nurture and grant authorization of this abilities, many countries established Mage-Knight schools, in Japan there were 7, and one of them is the Hagun Academy.

Hagun Academy is one of the Mage - knight schools located in Japan, spanning an area said to be more than ten times that of Tokyo Dome. Unlike many other academies, Hagun has no tuition fees or other kinds of expenses that the students need to pay, making it ideal for poor students. However, Hagun is also stricter on taking in students, as new students require at least a general level of abilities and capability.

Unfortunately for them, they were not able to produce results thus they have been in a losing streak for a while, to offset their loses, the new director, Kuruno Shinguji, announced that they will accept anyone regardless of their background.

Little did they know, years later, it would be known as the institution where the couple known as the Knight King and the Crimson Queen met and started their fated romance, which will be a known love story for future generations.

* * *

"..."

Well as far as he knows, this is his room.

Upon returning back from fishing, Ikki opened the door of his room and inside, there was a beautiful girl with red hair in with nice curves and such, stripper down in her underwear and was about to change her clothes. Both of them were frozen on the spot for some seconds now.

"This is getting awkward…"

Someone needs to break the ice to stop things from getting out of hand. So the first thing that came out of his mouth happens to be what he doing earlier.

"Hi, do you also fish?"

The girl blushed further and then a scream resounded in the whole dormitory.

* * *

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! REALLY? Asking for a almost naked girl is she was into fishing after barging into her room HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Director Kuruno was laughing her heart out, the way they meet is kind of cliche like straight out of anime but this is the first time that she heard a guy asking a girl if she wants to fish too? That's a first.

"Hey! I didn't knew that someone was there really!" Ikki retorted.

"For a broken character like you, are you sure no one got hurt due to your carelessness? The director asked.

" _Hey Noct watch it!"_

" _Goddamn it Noct, be careful where you swing around that thing!"_

" _You Highness, please refrain from doing such childish actions, you might poke someone's eyes out"_

"Uhhhh nope." Ikki awkwardly replied as he remembered his former life's friends scolding whenever he summons his weapons when they are nearby.

Director Kurono sighed and continued to smoke. "Ok, anyways I believe you have an apology to make in 3,2,1…"

The door slammed open and the red haired girl entered the room. She scanned her surroundings and there he was, that pervert!

"You!"

The red haired girl pointed her finger at Ikki and slowly approached him.

"How dare you barge into my room while I am changing my clothes and ask me if I was into fishing!? That's the most stupidest question I heard in my entire life! " She angrily answered.

"What? Me? Barging? Hey, as far as I know that was my room…*sigh* Anyways, I only asked that because that's the first thing that came inside my that time, but in light of that."

Ikki bowed "I would like to ask an apology for entering the room suddenly even though that is my room. Now what I can do for you to forgive me?"

The red haired girl closed her eyes, and then smiled evilly "Hmmm… since you stained the honor of this maiden, I want you to perform Hara Kiri~. That's how Japanese people do to return back their honor right~."

The room's temperature seemed to drop instantly.

"No way! I don't wanna do it." Noctis huffed.

" _Been there, done that. Hurts like hell to be stabbed in the chest by your ancestors 13 times."_

The two girls were dumbfounded by his reply and at the same time, " _What a childish reply."_ they internally said.

"Are you mad? How stereotypical, just because I am a Japanese I will not do it, Beside I don't want to die " _again"_ and only samurais do that! Just because I saw you on your black lacy undies doesn't mean I need to kill myself!" Ikki added.

"Black…lacy...undies!? You dare to ogle at me that time!? You deserve to die! Serve me! Sinful sword of the Dragon Queen Laevateinn!" the red haired girl roared.

A broadsword with a red blade came out nowhere appeared in her hand, she grasped it and swung at Ikki.

"Oi! That dangerous!"

Ikki summoned a black katana in a flash and countered it with her blade.

" _A quick summon!? How did he deploy his Device so fast!?"_ Stella wondered as she clashed with Ikki's blade.

"Damn it, you are too damn violent! Hey Director! Who the hell is this hot tempered girl!" Ikki complained as he continued to fend her off.

Kuruno, who continued to watch the two duke it out replied, "Oh she is just the second princess of the Vermillion Empire in Europe, Stella Vermillion. She happens to be the top scorer for the entrance examination in Hagun Academy and her Blazer rank is A."

"Oh great, this will be troublesome." Ikki complained.

"Hmph! Now you know your sin of defiling a royal princess like me! Now how about you start groveling before me!" Stella declared.

Her sword burst into flames as she swings it at Ikki, who again blocked it again.

"Ugh, it's hot."

"Of course my Noble Art Dragonbreath can reach up to 3000 Celsius! I am impressed you are able to block it like that." Stella grinned.

" _But this is nothing compared to Ifrit's flames…huh?"_ Ikki stared at Stella's face, and then he remembered someone from his past life, the person with the same eyes as this girl.

"Beautiful."

Ikki let his thought slip out aloud..

"Ehh? M-m-me? Beautiful?" Stella stammered as she let go of her sword and let it vanish into thin air. She blushed furiously as she let herself calm down.

"Y-you really can't control yourself do you? Calling a u-unmarried maiden like me…y-you really can't control your urges huh?"

Ikki then snapped back to reality, seeing the situation has diffused itself, he unsummoned his weapon and calmly explained the situation.

"Well, you reminded me of someone important to me…Anyways, why are you changing inside my room? I didn't knew that someone is there, and I was supposed to be alone at least for now, I just entered the academy."

"Eh? But that was the room number assigned to me and the key that was given by the director…"

Something clicked as they pieced it together, and then they both looked at Kuruno who smirking.

"Yeah I gave the key, she will be your roommate starting from now."

"WHAT!?" Both of them exclaimed.

"Well you see, I want to test something, you know that our school is on a losing streak so what I did was I partnered the students that will give us a highest possible chance to win, and it happens to be both of you." Kurono explained as she smoked.

"Ok….that was a plausible reason, hey you, what is your rank?" Stella asked Ikki.

"F"

"...Could you repeat that again?"

"F"

"Is this for real!? A F rank? You must be joking! How could an F rank be my match and how it will bring victory to this academy!?" Stella complained to Kuruno.

"If you have issues with it, then you can start packing your things and go back to your country."

"...*sigh* Fine, I will endure this shame for my people…You!" Stella points at Ikki "Since we will live together in the same room I have 3 requests, don't look at me, don't talk to me and don't breathe the same air as me! Got it?"

"Hey what that supposed to mean!? Don't breathe? you are asking for the impossible!"

"Then get a breathing tank or something! I read you japanese perverts love to sniff something!"

"What's with you with calling me a pervert all the time? And what book did you read before coming here? It's giving me and my countrymen a bad stereotype!"

The two continued to bickering until Kuruno called the attention of the two.

"Now, now both of you… since you can't peacefully arrange this, how about this: You will settle this with a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yeah, simple solution for a simple problem."

Ikki scratched his head "Really a duel? Could we not just find another way? Like rock, paper, scissors or something?"

"Fine by me!" Stella replied.

"Great, this is getting more troublesome." Ikki commented.

"You scared of me? Even though you are an F rank I will not pull any punches… how about this the loser would submit to the winner for whole life? Now I am going to prepare now so let's meet at the stadium got it?" Stella then heads out of the room before slamming the door shut.

Silence reigned the room, and then Ikki spoke in a serious tone.

"What are you really planning?"

Kurono took a whiff on her cigarette and replied " Like I told you before, for us to win the Seven Star Sword Festival. Honestly I feel you could win the whole thing by yourself, but it's not bad thing that Ms. Vermilion here will increase our chances of winning."

"..."

Kurono then added "Remember our deal right? I told you that you can only enter the academy and I would let you graduate if you win all your matches and win the Seven Star Festival , with the condition that you will not use your true powers unless you are in the finals here or in cases of emergency."

"Yeah. Well perhaps I will go to the stadium now. Got to get a nap there."

"Wait."

"?"

"I know you can defeat her without lifting a finger. So please try to give her a little mercy." Kurono pleaded to Ikki.

"I won't. _And I can't."_

Then Ikki turned back, and vanished into the thin air leaving only a spectral image of himself that gently vanished.

* * *

"Haaaa….ha…."

The wound is deep and fatal, but he was happy for he got his wish. The boy was a surprise, he didn't expect that this young man was skilled with the blade not befitting his age.

"This...was…a….good...cut." The old man commented upon seeing his mortal wound.

"..."

The young man who was holding a strange blade on his hand sadly stared at him.

"Don't make that...face...I am happy.. my wish...to die…in battle….was...granted but…" he raised his sword and smiled "I...hope...you...can bring...this...sword with...you in your...journey… It would...be..a...shame if this sword...would...rot in the ground...with...me."

The boy took the sword from his hand and held it beside him.

"Now...please...end...this."

He closed his eyes and waited for the blow...but something warm and gentle enveloped his body, he opened his eyes and saw the boy holding his sword with both hands in front of him. He looked around and saw floating armored specters wielding different weapons surrounded them both in a circle. The boy then spoke in a regal manner similar to royalty.

"Warrior of the old, the last of his kind. This true king will see through your final moment with those who came before him. We would illuminate your road of your final journey."

Specks of light rose from the ground and illuminated the area, and then the old man saw himself being dissolved into the light. The feeling is...gentle. He stared at the young man in a bewildered way and asked "Who...who..are...you?"

"I am the last true king, Noc-"

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Ikki woke up from his sleep, he looked at the stage and saw the princess who was fuming mad, and Kuruno who shaking her head in expiration. He scratched his head and goes to the stage. He slowly walked to the middle and met with them.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP BEFORE WE FIGHT!? You are really pushing it now do you?" Stella nagged.

"Hey, I am here half an hour ago, so I just took a nap." Ikki boringly replied.

"Eh!? As far as I know I left earlier than you! How come?"

Kuruno interrupted the two "Now,now children are we going to talk or settle this duel? Now both of you summon your weapons."

"Serve me! Laevateinn!" the red broadsword appeared in Stella's hand , who smirked and then looks at Ikki hoping that he was intimidated but Ikki just flicked his hand and the black sword materializes in his hand in a flash.

" _Again? How did he deploy his Device that fast?"_ Stella wondered as she observed that strange phenomenon.

"Now set your devices on Illusory Mode, and then…..FIGHT!"

Stella took the initiative and charged at Ikki "SLOW!" And she swung her sword, destroying the floor and creating an explosion.

"Hmph, how disappointing."

"How?" someone replied

"Well he got defeated in one-eh?"

Besides her is Ikki who as looking at the damage she created.

"H-how did you get there!?" She jumped away from Ikki who still looked relaxed, his sword was on his shoulder and his other one in his pocket."

"...I dodged." Ikki replied.

" _If he dodged, I should have seen that because I never heard of someone dodging forward!_ Hmph, I think you are just lucky you know."

"Maybe."

Stella attacked Ikki again, she was intensely swinging her sword at him, but Ikki was just dodging her attacks, and also there are times that when she was sure that she was able to land a hit, it seems that attacks just passed thru him. Stella then stopped attacking and moved away from Ikki who seemed no worse for the wear.

"Haaaa… haaa….haa...how could you dodge all that attacks?" Stella asked while trying to catch her breath.

Ikki replied "I just happened to have a good reflexes…and maybe I am just lucky?."

"Ehhh!? What kind of answer is that?"

"Well you said so right? Oh well, it's my turn now." Ikki seemed to blur and then he was in front of her.

"Boo."

He swung his blade down, but luckily Stella was able to defend herself but she was pushed back by the deceptive strength behind it. Ikki then attacked her relentlessly.

" _How come it came to this!?"_

* * *

The audience were silent and shocked, they were surprised by the newbie, who was able to push the princess into the defensive with nothing more than his absurd speed and swordplay. At first they jeered at him because he only runs away and dodges, but now they can't still believe on what they are seeing, he seems to _flicker_ .

Meanwhile Kuruno is watching the fight on a corner, _"Hm, it's a good thing that he kept his promise, but now I see it, even though he doesn't use his true powers he was still able to fight off an A rank Blazer. I still remember that day… Anyways, that Vermillion girl is really talented but unfortunately her opponent is a walking anomaly._

* * *

Ikki swung in a wide arc, leaving himself open. Stella saw the opportunity and thrusted her sword in his chest.

"An opening! Take this!"

The sword stabbed Ikki's chest...that would have ended the fight but Ikki disappeared again in front of her, instead he was now below her and sliced upwards.

"Kyah!"

Stella let go of her sword and sat on the floor, she looked up and saw Ikki pointing his sword in front of her. His face is with that same bored look.

The whole stadium becomes silent, many were speechless as they didn't expect that a unknown young man was able to make the A ranked fall to her knees. Silent reigned the arena as they didn't expect this event.

"..Pathetic isn't it? That is probably you are thinking now isn't?" Stella asked Ikki.

"..."

" I fought only using my sword techniques, hoping that it will be enough for you, but here I am, I will probably use my inborn power, the same power that I didn't want to use because people would just judge me again as a prodigy and would not acknowledge my hard work." Stella sadly commented as she let her fire dance on her palm.

"...It's beautiful you know." Ikki spoke.

"...What do you mean by that?"

"Your swordplay. Most of the time the people I face just throw their powers on my face, and when I get close and personal, I just cut them down as easy as that...it's disappointing really. But you? Every stroke and swing that you made, it's full of dedication that I haven't seen for a while."

Stella suddenly blushed by the compliment, people always say that her power is great but never did they noticed her hard work… except for him.

"...Y-you pervert...it's rude to stare at a young unmarried lady, you know." Stella quipped as she stood up, her eyes brimming with determination.

"Goddamn it, could you stop calling me a pervert !?" Ikki complained.

"Hmph! Anyway I hope you are ready now, I am using my trump card now…PRAISE THRU THE BLUE SKY!: FLAME OF THE PURGATORY!"

Stella was surrounded by flames, and the arena shook with intensity. The spectators ran away to the exit, with Kuruno just watching the whole thing.

Ikki didn't even flinch by the display of power by Stella, instead he slowly walked towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing? You will be seriously hurt!" Stella warned.

"..." Ikki didn't replied as he still continued to approach her.

"Fine! Don't blame me! HEAVEN AND EARTH SCORCHING DRAGONS KINGS FLAME CASALITIO SALAMANDRA!"

Stella swung the sword down, and it destroyed everything in front of her, her attack creating rubble and smoke from the arena. She was panting heavily as the attack cost her a lot of energy but then she noticed something, a sword was flying towards her in high-speed.

" _Hmph, it seems that it was his final attempt to defeat me. He might have thrown it before he was buried in the rubble._ With this you are-"

The sword glowed and _he_ appeared out of nowhere, and _he_ grabbed the sword in the air and sliced her chest.

"How-"

Before everything fades to black, Stella saw _him_ approaching her.

* * *

Ikki caught Stella before she fell on the floor. He picked and carried her like a princess from a fairy tale.

"You won, not that I am surprised by it." Kuruno declared as she approached Ikki.

"I kept my promise."

"Yeah I know, but still it seems you just played around with her."

Ikki shrugged his shoulders and replied "Not really, that last attack of her is impressive, it reminded me of an enemy of mine back then, It almost killed me." then he looked at the sleeping Stella.

"How cute."

* * *

"Ah… Where am I?"

Stella woke up and looked around her surroundings and she noticed she was back on her dorm room. She then remembered her match with Ikki… which she lost.

"I lost…"

A bitter feeling that she had not felt for a long time, and what's more, it was from an unknown young man who was a ranked "F".

"Yeah you lost, and it's better if you accept it."

Principal Kuruno commented as she entered the room. She grabbed a chair and sat besides Stella.

"Sorry if that came out as insensitive , but I know how you feel right now." Kuruno said.

"What do you mean?"

"From the start I know you will be soundly defeated." Kuruno replied as she lighted a cigarette. "If you are wondering how do I know, well I am defeated by him also with me using all what Ive got… and was able to strongarm Nene into submission, Frankly, that guy is the most powerful being here in this school right now."

Stella's blood ran cold. Her opponent was able to defeat the former and current 3rd ranked Blazer? This is insane, he is supposed to be an "F" rank right?

Kuruno puffed her cigarette and continued " Well it goes like this…"

Kuruno explained how to Stella that Ikki was born into the Kurogane Family, a clan known for producing excellent Blazers and their patriarch was the famed Ryoma Kurogane. Unfortunately for him, he was deemed as a useless piece because he was just an "F+" and he ran away from home.

"But honestly he didn't care about his family and didn't let that affect him, but if you ask me that brought more problems."

"What do you mean by that?" Stella asked.

"Well he doesn't have any goals." Kuruno replied.

"Eh?"

"Many people would rank him as "F" but me and Nene? We ranked him at… "S".

"WHAT!? Hey if you are joking it's not funny! How can that rank be possible?"

"From power alone, and he did demonstrate it for us. If that was a serious battle he would killed us both a thousand times over even though we gang him up." Kuruno looked at her hand that was shaking. "If Ikki wanted to, he could have defeated you on the without lifting a finger and the instant the battle started."

Stella was at loss of words. In front of her was a former 3rd ranked Blazer whose powers could wreak havoc, but that same person confessing to her that there is a person more powerful than her.

"If you don't believe me, then explain why he isn't scathed in your fight? And if you tried to hit him you felt that you are just hitting air?"

Stella then realized what Kuruno said, she felt that her attacks did "nothing" in that fight.

"I gave him sanctions though, to protect this school from him, that's why he didn't one shot you from the start. I told him that he can't use his true powers until the finals. Still, I can't understand why he accepted that lopsided deal as easy as that, maybe he didn't cared at all."

"So I am just an normal fish on a tiny pond?" Stella sadly remarked.

Kuruno whiffed another smoke " Don't think of it that way. You have a goal right? That's good. Unlike him."

"What do you mean by that?

"He doesn't know what to do with his life, just an empty hollow void inside him. He didn't want recognition, has no ambition, nothing to work for, nothing, to this day he was still searching for it. Like I told you earlier, if he is trying to chase his approval to his family, it would be good but no, he didn't care about it."

Stella gasped at what she heard, to think that a powerful guy like him was just living for nothing. Kuruno continued "You told me that you disliked being called a prodigy because you feared that you will be stagnant that's why you left your home. How about this? Why you don't try to chase him? Challenge him, make him unleash his true power to you and maybe you can find your answer and at same time help Ikki to find his purpose.

"True power… what do you mean by that? You mean he has more to unleash? Can you tell me what it is?" Stella asked.

"That is… secret~. Find it out yourself." Kuruno replied.

"...How unfair. Anyways if you claim that Ikki is S ranked as you say, then why is he declaring that he is "F"?

"That's also our question, we tried to examine him again but it always comes out as F ranked. I don't know, maybe he is overpowered that it didn't registered."

"Is that so… hey where is he now?"

Kuruno pointed at the top bunk of the bed, it's Ikki who was sound asleep.

"He is there? Ikki might have heard our whole conversation!" Stella panicked.

"Relax, that guy sleeps like a log. I am sure he didn't heard anything that we talked about."

Kuruno stood up and goes for the door. "Now I expect you that you will not tell anybody what we have talked about...Please save Ikki, I feel that you are the one who can successfully do that."

Kuruno then left the room, leaving Stella and Ikki alone. Stella then contemplated what Kuruno said.

" _S ranked? If he really is what she said, then I must work really hard to make him serious…"_ Stella then looked up and an idea suddenly entered in here mind. She got out of her bed and starts to climb up...

* * *

Ikki was patching Stella, who fell from the top bunk. Apparently she tried to examine Ikki who was sleeping. But since it's her first time to touch a man, she was really embarrassed. That and her straddling eventually Ikki woke up and she fell. Stella continued to stare at Ikki who was still tending on her wound.

"Is there a problem?" Ikki asked.

" I heard everything from the director." Stella replied.

"Ahhh damn, she told you what happened to me out there? *Sigh* guess she was still a mad about what happened back then, what a sore loser."

"Eh?" Stella cutely tilted her head.

"Ah it's nothing, don't fret yourself over it."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence ensues and then Stella asked "S-so you ran away when you are still middle school right? How did you survive?"

"Hmmm… I lived in the wild, did some odd jobs and contracts, lived in the fat of the land, basically almost everything so I can feed myself."

"Odd jobs and contracts?"

"Well it's bounty hunting and retrieval, something like that."

Stella then nodded but something seems to not add up " Wait, but you are middle school that time! How did you do that?"

Ikki just answered " I have my ways."

Silence ensues again, and Stella asked "What made you enter this academy? You are powerful and could have operated under the radar… but why did you choose to enter?"

Ikki shrugged his shoulders and said "Dunno, I just heard they were accepting students, just tried my luck a bit."

Upon hearing that, Stella scowled "You defeated the former 3rd ranked Blazer, intimidated the current and you defeated me? Then you call it just luck!?"

Ikki just looked down, unable to reply.

"You are powerful, but yet you don't have a purpose? If you just told me you wanted revenge or acknowledgement I would have understand that but you entered here just because you felt like it? You are insulting everyone here you know!?"

"Uhhh what?"

"Don't just "what" me! How about this? You help me get stronger and I will defeat you next time!" Stella declared.

"..Uhhh.."

"You will accept it right?"

Stella closes to Ikki's face.

"RIGHT!?"

"Fine! Jeez… hey wait a minute, I just remembered, what will happen on our deal?" Ikki asked.

"Deal?"

"You know, whoever wins shall be the master of the winner right?"

"Eh...Ah!"

Stella remembered that she lost, suddenly she dived to her bed and hid in the sheets.

Ikki just stared at Stella, and said "Well it seems that the royalty of Vermillion doesn't want to keep their promises."

That provoked Stella who stopped hiding in her blanket and said while blushing:

"What do you mean by that!? Our family keeps their oaths! Fine! I will do what you want! You want me to do this and that right!? Make me strip? Make me wear indecent clothing? Or maybe making me do some indecent poses!? I knew it! You will try to make me do those erotic manga that you Japanese made!"

Ikki was at loss of words, and just said "What are you taking about? Jeez, where the hell did you get that idea from, I just want to be friends or something like that you know, that's all."

Stella blushed again and realized how she embarrassed herself, " A f-friend? Ahahahha deal."

"And for the other one-"

"Another one!? Hey I thought it's a one time deal!" Stella complained

"Well consider this as my fee, you told me that you want me to help you get stronger right? Hey nothing is free now." Ikki explained.

"KIIIIIIII-FINE! What is your second command then!?"

"I am a heavy sleeper, so be my alarm clock."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"Be my alarm clock."

Stella just accepted it. "Ok."

Ikki then stood up "Well then that settles it, I will go to Kuruno now and ask her if I could swap room-"

"Wait!"

Stella grabbed Ikki's hand "You don't need to do that, since we are assigned as partners, we must be roommates and also, I don't want to go from a long way just to wake you up." she explained.

"Well, that logical explanation, fine then Your high-."

"Stop!

"Hm?"

"Don't call me your Highness… or princess, we are just students here, so royalty or any position doesn't apply here." Stella said.

" Then what can I call you?"

"Hmmm…. How about this, why don't we introduce ourselves again. My name is Stella Vermillion."

"Well this could work, my name is Ikki Kurogane."

" _This must what those guys felt when I told them to call me by my name...It feels refreshing."_

Both of them shook hands.

* * *

The first duel of the Knight King and the Crimson Queen was said to be an impressive fight one thing is for sure, that fight was said to be start of the numerous challenge that the couple would face.

* * *

Ahh…. Ok that took me a while, sorry for the late update because IRL problems and took me awhile to sort it out.

As you see here, Ikki was forbidden to use Armiger because it's too broken, he could finish the fight by just sending a sword directly at someone's head in high speed. In fact every match of his, that would be the result. So Kuruno made Ikki swear that he would not use his true Device unless it's the final (where he will face Touka) or extreme cases of emergency. She also did that because she didn't want other students to lose their motivation. Imagine being a student that will face Ikki and suddenly a sword just fell on you head? That sucks.

As for Ikki/Noct's personality on why he seems dismotivated and aimless, well, he already did his purpose on his last life. He already saved the world and it cost him everything, and now you are pulled into a world that you are unfamiliar with, and a dream just told you to "live your life again" but upon journeying to other places, you learn that the world is kind of crapsack if you don't have the power. It gave Noct Jade colored glasses, causing him to question why he was not able to rest.

If you are wondering how the hell can Ikki/Noct use a fake Device, think of it as Armiger functions like Lancelot's Knight of Honor, he can make any weapon function like a Device as long it's in his armory.

Saw the Ardyn DLC, goddamn Gods what a dick.

Thanks for reading this LN, if you have comments, suggestions or questions feel to PM me.

Thanks again to aroneden for editing/proofreading this story!


End file.
